


Bisikan-Mu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku ingin merayu-Mu. Bolehkah?





	Bisikan-Mu

_Dalam keremangan malam, aku termangu_

_Slalu kusebut asma-Mu dalam doaku_

_Dalam kebisuan yang kelam, aku tertunduk_

_Menghadap keagungan-Mu aku bersujud_

_Butiran nikmat terbesar dalam hidupku_

_Ialah petunjuk cahaya agama-Mu_

_Segala kesenangan duniawi itu_

_Membuatku takluk akan rasa malu_

_Dan inikah jalan lurus dalam kitab suci-Mu?_

_Kadang, sinar itu terlalu menyilaukan_

_Sehingga, kucoba untuk berlindung di balik keranda_

_Mengharap di sini nanti ada pertolongan_

_Mengingat badan tak lagi bersatu dengan nyawa_

_Dan roh-roh itu pun berbaring di atas tanah merah bata_

_Mereka tampak mengeja dzikir untuk menebus dosa_

_Tapi tidak bisa..._

_Mereka tidak akan mampu lagi berbicara_

_Dan pada malam-malam ini, aku bermimpi_

_Untuk bangun dari tidur yang menghantui_

_Karena bisikan yang membuatku membuka hati_

_Memenuhi panggilan suci dari-Mu, Ya Ilahi_

_Kugelar sajadah di antara sunyi_

_Hanya berteman dengan-Mu dalam mencari_

_Arti akan kekhusyukan diri_

_Indahnya getaran yang selalu menghiasi_

_Dan alunan yang mendengung tanpa henti_

_Mengharap kotoran dalam jiwa dan hati terampuni_

_Melalui tadahan tangan ini setiap hari_

_Selalu kurindukan untuk bertemu dengan-Mu, Ya Rabbi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 19 November 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
